


He's Not Lucifer

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage Trauma, Dreamwalking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Sam has lingering qualms about being with Jack.





	He's Not Lucifer

There were days when Sam felt filthy, disgusting, where he wanted to cover his whole body, so no one could look at him, no one could WANT him. Today was one of those days.  
“Sam,” Jack waited in the doorway, holding a steaming bowl, “You’re going to get sick, so I made you soup.”  
“What?” Sam chuckled.  
“I can sense your body fighting it off,” Jack said, “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah.”  
No one could ever say that Jack didn’t understand boundaries. The Nephilim entered and gave the bowl to Sam, who set it aside for a moment.  
“Thank you, Jack. That’s…very sweet.”  
Escape Lucifer’s grasp, and you run straight for the next in line. Did you miss the torture, Sam? God knows you wanted it.  
“Sam, are you okay?” Jack interrupted the hunter’s thoughts.  
So attentive, so caring. Where Lucifer reveled in Sam’s agony, Jack was upset by it.  
“Fine,” Sam said.  
He could practically see the devil’s smirk, hear his words. Taunting, teasing him.  
‘Look at you, coming back for seconds. Wait till Jack rips you apart.’  
“Did I do something?” Jack wondered.  
“No, of course not. It’s…”  
“My father. You’re hearing him again, aren’t you?”  
“Kind of.”  
“None of what he says is true,” Jack said.  
Sam has seen Jack’s ‘true’ form, on one of the rare times he allows Jack to sleep in his bed. It’s not terror inducing, or evil. In fact, quite the opposite. Jack’s true face is something he never wanted to look away from.  
“Talk to me, Sam. Please.”  
Sam touched Jack’s hand.  
“Will you sit with me?” Sam asked.  
“Sure,” Jack crawled onto the bed next to Sam, keeping a small distance.  
The hunter could never let Jack find out everything Lucifer had done to him, had only told him in small details. He snuggled closer to Jack.  
“Did you read that book I gave you? The one about relationships and…”  
“Abuse. Yeah,” Jack answered, “Sam, please, tell me what happened.”  
“I can’t.”  
Jack could easily invade Sam’s mind and find out. Get inside and tear you apart, Sam.  
“Then, show me,” The Nephilim said.  
“Why?”  
So he can repeat it. Over and over.  
“I want to feel what you do, so I can help you heal.”  
“You don’t know what you’re asking for.”  
“I can handle it.”  
He’s stronger than you.  
“I don’t doubt that,” Sam said, “But, I can’t put you through that. Not even just to see it.”  
“It really is that bad.”  
“See, you don’t die in Hell. So, whatever injury you get, even the ones that would normally kill you, doesn’t.”  
“You and Dean were tortured.”  
“Yeah, but…Lucifer tortures differently. He gets into your head, makes you…enjoy it.”  
“Enjoy it. You mean, he…”  
Sam nodded.  
“Is that why you won’t sleep with me?” Jack wondered, “You think I’ll force you.”  
Sam didn’t answer. You should know better than to say no to me. He flinched. Tough as you are, you couldn’t fight off someone as strong as Jack.  
“Should I leave you alone, Sam?”  
“What? Oh, no, it’s…You can stay.”  
He’s hurt, not empowered, by your pain.  
“Are you sure?” Jack wondered.  
“Of course,” Sam put his arm around the Nephilim.  
…  
Jack felt Sam’s heart race as he slept. Panic clouded Sam’s subconscious, and his body began to respond with squirming and kicking. This, of course, slightly irritated the Nephilim, and he formed a solution. He didn’t want to wake Sam, as he needed sleep, so he decided on another option: talk to Sam inside the dream.  
“Sam,” the Nephilim’s eyes glowed as he tapped into Sam’s mind.  
He’d promised not to invade Sam’s thoughts, but he couldn’t bear to watch the hunter squirm in his sleep. Jack had entered Sam’s subconscious, could see his dream.  
“No escape, Sammy,” Lucifer’s voice, taunting, laughing.  
This was the cage Sam had mentioned. Hot, smelling of blood and iron.  
“Sam!” Jack yelled.  
“Oh, look,” Lucifer pulled Sam by the hair, “My boy is here.”  
Sam went pale as he was shoved, toward Jack, falling on all fours. Of course Jack would be here. Why wouldn’t he?  
“Stand up, Sam,” Jack took the hunter’s arm.  
“Better do what he says,” Luci taunted.  
Sam stood and faced the Nephilim, revealing the burns and scars that covered his body.  
“What have you done to him?” Jack was horrified.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.”  
Sam collapsed into Jack’s arms. Jack glared, eyes glowing at Lucifer.  
“I’ve got you,” Jack comforted, “It’s okay, Sam. I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”  
“He’ll screw you up worse than I ever could,” Lucifer said.  
“Shut. Up.” Jack commanded, rendering Lucifer unable to speak.  
Sam closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen, and Jack touched the hunter’s face.  
“He’s tearing your wounds open so you can never heal.”  
The hunter nodded, opening his eyes.  
“You’re stronger than him,” Jack noted.  
“No.”  
“Yes. You’re stronger than whatever your mind is making up.”  
Sam didn’t answer.  
“Remember when I was born?” Jack said, and Sam nodded, “You were nice to me, you showed me compassion, trust, family…All the good things about people. And you accepted me, even though my father hurt you.”  
“It wasn’t easy. Not at first.”  
“I know. This won’t be easy either,” Jack said, “You have to break yourself out of here.”  
“What? How?”  
“Face him.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You CAN. He isn’t real, Sam. Make him go away.”  
Sam faced the silently laughing devil. Even without words, fear flowed throughout the hunter. Jack took his hand, which comforted the hunter only slightly.  
“You’re not real,” Sam commented, “None of this is. I’m at the bunker, with Jack, and Dean. And you, you’re out looking for Jack, but you’ll never get your hands on him. I won’t let you.”  
Lucifer and the cage began to fade and the bunker entered his vision. He was lying in bed, the glowing eyes of the Nephilim staring at him.  
“Jack,” Sam touched his palm, “What did you do?”  
“I went inside your mind,” Jack admitted, “I know I shouldn’t have done it, but, I wanted to help you get rid of your nightmares.”  
Sam nodded, pulling Jack’s head against his chest, and began to cry.  
“I’m sorry,” Jack said.  
“It’s not that,” Sam answered, “You did good. Thank you.”  
Jack reached foreward into the kiss that Sam placed on his lips.


End file.
